pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 600/Smite/QZ
This build uses the general 600/Smite team with the added Quickening Zephyr ranger to make Spell Breaker infinite and no down time between shield of absorption casts. The results are being able to completely clear out 95% of all areas in the game in HM. This build can be used for vanquishing, clearing dungeons, cartography, farming bosses, and FoW, UW and DoA. Team Composition * / 600 Monk * / Smiter Monk * / Quickening Zephyr Ranger 600 Monk prof=Mo/any Protection=12+1+3 Divine=12+1breakerspiritbondof absorptionoptionaloptionalbondaura/build * for interrupts. * or for excessive knockdowns. * for super healers, healing signet warriors, annoying bosses and wurms. * for super healers. These are the most common optional skills used, but there's tons of others for various situations. Equipment * Lowest AL possible. (preferably 15, or 5 if you saved your beginner armor.) * Radiant and attunement runes. * Any weapon with +20% enchantments and energy bonuses. Usage * Re-allocate your attributes (preferably out of protection prayers) to compliment the optional skills you decide to take. * Maintain [Bond and [Aura@13. * Use [Spirit@16 and aggro as much as possible. If there are potentially dangerous casters in the group, use [Breaker@13 before aggroing. * Maintain [Bond@16 and [of Absorption@16 until everything is dead. * Use your optional skills as described above. Smiter Monk prof=Mo/any smiti=12+1+3 protect=12+3of Judgment@16Wrath@16optionaloptionaloptionalblessing@15attunement@15retribution@16/build * for energy * for energy. * for energy. * for a res. * for the same reason as SoJ. * to remove all the conditions/hexes off the 600 monk after he killed everything, or if he's in danger in the middle of battle. * * for human smiters Equipment * Armor doesn't matter here. * Any weapon with +20% enchantments. Usage * Always remain a good distance away from the battle, but not so far that the enchantments will lose connection with the 600 monk. * Can be human or hero. * Maintain on the 600 monk.: :* :* :* * Apply and before the 600 monk gains aggro. Re-apply until everything is dead. * Give your monk energy when he/she asks for it. * Use your optional skills as described above. * Sit back, relax and watch the action. Quickening Zephyr Ranger prof=r/mo wild=12+1+3 exper=12+3quicknesszephyroptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalbondspirit/build * for when there is excessive resurrection. *Healing for small heals to keep the team alive if there's traps or environment effects (especially in dungeons). Another example would be a skill that returns damage back to its origin: :* :* :* :* * * on the 600 monk or Smiter monk for extra energy. * to aid in the annihilation of super healers. (Only when there are only 1 or 2 enemies left.) Equipment *Armor doesn't matter here. *Any weapon with energy bonuses. Usage *Stay with the smiter monk.. *Can be human or hero. (preferably human because it can be tricky to micro him while in the middle of a big battle.) *Maintain on the 600 monk: :* :* *Use [Quickness@16 and [Zephyr@16 when there are dangerous casters that won't die within 1 Spell Breaker duration or excessive melee that will destroy the monk between shield of absorption casts. Another reason for using this could be because there is a super healer that has infinite energy. Quickening Zephyr will make those skills cost more and reduce the recharge, so the super healer will lose energy faster, won't be able to heal, and die. *Use the optional skills as described above. Counters *Excessive Life Stealing. *Non-spell enchantment removal. Variants *The Quickening Zephyr Ranger can be exempt from the team if the area is possible to get through without infinite Spell Breaker or there isn't excessive melee. You won't need the QZ ranger for most areas, and some dungeons are possible to get through without the QZ ranger as well, such as Cathedral of Flames. If you decide not to bring the QZ Ranger, you will have to put in [Spirit on the 600 monk, which only leaves room for 1 optional. Notes *Careful research of the enemies in each area you plan on taking on is recommended before doing so. It will allow you to plan out which optional skills you need to take, and discover the best and fastest route to get around.